Linkin ham
by Hiphopboy88
Summary: boss wants to show something to the ham hams FT: linkin park's points of authority
1. Default Chapter

HAM-HAM party time  
ALL the hams are in the clubhouse except boss.   
  
hamtaro: hey wheres boss  
  
Bijou: maybe he is in ze room.  
  
boss came out and said check out my new song.boss went over to the DJ mixer then started playing the song.  
Pts. of Athrty Yo, yo   
Forfeit the game, before somebody takes you out of the frame  
Put your name to shame, cover up your face  
You can't run the race, the pace is too fast, you just won't last  
Wont last, wont last, wont last, wont last, wont last, wont last, wont last, wont last,   
wont last, wont last, wont last, wont last, wont last(echo fade)   
  
Ohhhhhhh  
  
You love the way, I look at you  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through  
You take away if I give in  
My life, my pride, is broken  
  
You like to think you're never wrong  
(You like to think you're never wrong)   
You have to act like you're someone  
(You have to act like you're someone)   
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You want someone to hurt like you)   
You wanna share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)   
Learned, learned, learned, learned, learned(echo fade)   
  
You love the things, I say I'll do  
The way I hurt myself again, just to get back at you  
You take away, when I give in  
My life, my pride, is broken  
  
You like to think you're never wrong  
(You like to think you're never wrong)   
You have to act like you're someone  
(You have to act like you're someone)   
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You want someone to hurt like you)   
You wanna share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)   
  
Yo, yo  
Forfeit the game, before somebody takes you out of the frame  
Put your name to shame, cover up your face  
You can't run the race, the pace is too fast, you just won't last  
Forfeit the game, before somebody takes you out of the frame  
Put your name to shame, cover up your face  
You can't run the race, the pace is too fast, you just won't last  
Wont last, wont last, wont last, wont last, wont last, wont last, wont last, wont last,   
wont last, wont last, wont last, wont last(echo fade)   
  
You like to think you're never wrong  
(You like to think you're never wrong)   
You have to act like you're someone  
(You have to act like you're someone)   
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You want someone to hurt like you)   
You wanna share what you've been through  
You like to think you're never wrong  
(You like to think you're never wrong)   
You have to act like you're someone  
(You have to act like you're someone)   
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You want someone to hurt like you)   
You wanna share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)   
  
Ohhhhhhh  
Ohhhhhhh   
Hamtaro:more more linkin park hahahahahahaha cough cough my vocal cords.  
Bijou: that was so cool.  
Ham-hams- more linkin park! {i recommend you listening to the reanimation mix on kazaa. I have the whole album 


	2. with you

with you  
this is a boss/bijou fic FT reanimation mix of with you.  
bijou:bonjour hamtaro  
hamtaro: shut up i don't want to talk to you anymore.  
bijou: but-  
hamtaro:SHUT UP  
bijou: okay i understand  
  
boss enters  
  
boss: hey everybody come here NOW I got to show you something.  
  
all the ham hams enter  
  
boss: okay ready.  
  
Bijou didn't know what was going on.  
  
boss: whats going on.  
boss: you'll see.  
boss puts the CD in.  
  
WthYou  
(featuring Chairman Hahn, Aceyalone)   
  
Come on!   
  
I woke up in a dream today  
To the cold of the static  
And put my cold feet on the floor  
Forgot all about yesterday  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
A little taste of hypocrisy  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake  
Slow to react  
Even though you're so close to me  
You're still so distant, and I can't bring you back  
  
It's true, the way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you  
(You, now I see, keeping everything inside)   
With you  
(You, now I see, even when I close my eyes)   
With you  
(You, now I see, keeping everything inside)   
With you  
(You, now I see, even when I close my eyes)   
With you  
Ughhhh!   
  
I hit you and you hit me back  
And we fall to the floor  
The rest of the day stands still  
Fine line between this and that  
But when things go wrong, I pretend the past isn't real  
Now I'm trapped in this memory  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake  
Slow to react  
Even though you're close to me  
You're still so distant, and I can't bring you back  
  
It's true, the way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you  
(You, now I see, keeping everything inside)   
With you  
(You, now I see, even when I close my eyes)   
With you  
(You, now I see, keeping everything inside)   
With you  
(You, now I see, even when I close my eyes)   
Ughhhh!   
  
(No)   
I wont let you control my fate While I'm holding the weight of the world on my conscience  
(No)   
I wont just sit here and wait while you weighin your options  
Your makin a fool of me  
(No)   
You didn't dare to try and say you don't care  
And solemnly swear not to follow me there  
(No)   
It aint like me to beg on my knees  
Or, please oh baby please  
That's not how I'm doin things  
(No)   
No I'm not upset, no I'm not angry  
I know love is love and love sometimes, it doesn't pay me  
(No)   
I'm never without you, I'll always be with you  
You'll never forget me, I'm keeping you with me  
(No)   
I wont let you take me to the end of my row  
Or keep burning and torching my soul  
(No)   
No I'm not your puppet  
And no, no, no, I wont let you go  
  
No, no matter how far we've come  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
No matter how far we've come  
I, I can't wait to see tomorrow  
  
With you  
(You, now I see, keeping everything inside)   
With you  
(You, now I see, even when I close my eyes)   
With you  
(You, now I see, keeping everything inside)   
With you  
(You, now I see, even when I close my eyes)   
Ughhhhh!   
Bijou: thank you boss that was just ze great {hugs boss he blushes} 


End file.
